elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghorbash the Iron Hand
|Base ID = }} Ghorbash the Iron Hand is an Orsimer living in Dushnikh Yal, and is the brother of Chief Burguk. Background Ghorbash served in the Imperial Legion and was known as Ghorbash Gro-Dushnikh. He left the stronghold to go adventuring in his earlier days, thus being exiled. Once he returned to Dushnikh Yal, Burguk was the new leader, and the Chief allowed him to reclaim his spot in the stronghold. Although Ghorbash states his desire to adventure again, he is reluctant to leave, for fear of dishonoring his place the chief had made for him. He can, however, be convinced via persuasion, paying him, or beating him in a brawl. Once he is convinced to take up adventuring again, he can be a follower, or speaking to him again when wearing an Amulet of Mara opens up Ghorbash as a marriage candidate: "That amulet. I've seen the Nords wear them when they're looking to marry. With your strength, you should have no trouble." Interested in me, are you? "You're strong. Clever. I'd be proud to face the challenges of life with you, if you feel the same." :I do. My hand is yours. "And mine is yours." :I don't. Sorry. "If that's your wish." Follower By default, he wears Steel Armor. Despite wearing Heavy Armor, his highest skills are in Light Armor and Archery, with One-Handed and Block being slightly lower level than the two. His skills make him an effective archer. Any combination of a single-handed weapons and shields also suits him. In contrast with followers like Vilkas and Stenvar, Ghorbash is less effective with Heavy Armor and Two-Handed weaponry. As an ex-legionnaire, Ghorbash refuses to equip Stormcloak Armor. As with many followers, Ghorbash resists arrest if the Dragonborn chooses that option after acquiring a bounty, although he cannot be commanded to steal items from containers, nor will he attack innocent people when commanded. Ghorbash can also join the Blades. Attacking him enough times will result in the Dragonborn gaining a bounty from the Tribal Orcs. Dialogue "I used to wander the corners of Skyrim like you. I miss those days." :You miss traveling? "I do. There is a freedom the roads give you that the stronghold does not. But I have a place here, and I wouldn't want to dishonor my clan by leaving again like some young pup." ::Why don't you travel with me? "I couldn't. It would dishonor the place the chief has made for me." :::Fine. Forget I asked. "As you wish." ::::You just told me you missed adventure. (Persuade) ::::(Success) "You're right. Look at me, talking in circles like some old wise woman. Very well, outlander. You have my axe when you need it." :::(Failure) "Yes, but I am honor-bound to stay here." :::Too frightened to leave home? ( ) ::::(Speech) "I'm not a coward, outlander. You want me to prove it? Fine. My axe is yours. To the most dangerous corners of Skyrim and back." ::::(Brawl) "I don't have to take that from you!" :::Some coin, to soothe your guilt? ( gold) ::::(Success) "Well, for that much, I don't think Malacath would turn his scowl on me. All right, outlander. My axe is yours." ::::(Failure) "My honor isn't so cheap, outlander." :What do you do for the stronghold? "Me? I'm Burguk's brother. I came back after serving many years in the Legion. By then, Burguk had already become chief, and he welcomed me home as family, not a rival as is tradition." ::You served in the Legion? "I did. I was known as Ghorbash gro-Dushnikh in those days, in honor of my homeland. Many Orcs leave the stronghold to join the Legion. They welcome our skill in battle and smithing, and we welcome a chance to see the world." Upon winning the brawl: "Your fists speak louder than your words." :You'll come with me, then? "My axe is yours, outlander. Just say the word." Conversations Oglub Oglub: "You could challenge Burguk, my brother. Yours is the stronger swordarm." Ghorbash: "Serving in the Legion taught me to respect leadership. The stronghold needs Burguk." Ghorbash: "It is a fine day to work the mines." Oglub: "This metal will serve the forge well, my brother." Note: the preceding two conversations do not occur in-game because the two characters never meet, leaving the recorded dialogue unused.Creation Kit Quotes Marriage quotes *''"This ceremony is so different from an Orc marriage. Less blood."'' - When talked to just before the wedding. *''"We face the world together, now. Where should we live? My home is yours."'' - After the ceremony, before choosing a residence. *''"A home for the two of us. I'll meet you there."'' - After choosing a home. *''"A strange house, but strong. Solid. I think I'll open a store here. Something to do when you're away."'' - First time being greeted in the Dragonborn's home. *''"A warrior marches on his gut. Here. I'll have another ready tomorrow."'' - When asked to cook a meal. *''"Fortune smiles on us. Here is your half, love."'' - When asked if the store has made any money. *''"Conquer your enemies, my love."'' - Ending conversation. *''"It's pleasing to see you again."'' - Passing comment. *''"Speak. You can ask anything of me, love."'' - Opening conversation and passing comment. Follower quotes *''"You heal away my scars, and we're going to have a problem."'' - When a healing spell is cast on him. *''"Been too long since I've embraced my rage..."'' - Courage or higher spell. *''"Fine. Let's trade then."'' - Asked to trade. *''"Malacath witness our deeds."'' *''"You have a grim look."'' *''"My blood's calm. I prefer it boiling."'' *''"An Orc follows to the death."'' *''"Ruins ahead. Means old traps and bonewalkers."'' - Outside a nord tomb. *''"Smell that? Blood."'' - Place with lots of enemies, or "boss" room. *''"A cave. Up for some hunting?"'' - Outside a cave. *''"You sure? Fine. I'll stand watch."'' - Asked to wait. *''"Back to the great task of waiting."'' - Told to keep waiting. *"Uhg...I'm never getting used to that."- Watching player open a Black Book. Combat quotes *''"No one bests an Orc!"'' *''"Pray to Stendarr while you can!"'' *''"I'll skin you alive!"'' *''"Lay down your weapons at once!"'' *''"I'll show you what a real Orc can do!"'' Trivia *Ghorbash has an older brother, Oglub, who works in the Dushnikh Mine. If he is spoken to, Oglub will state: "I don't know how Ghorbash has so much spirit. He should act his age," meaning that Ghorbash is much older than he appears to be. Appearances * de:Ghorbash die Eisenhand es:Ghorbash Mano de Hierro fr:Ghorbash la Main lourde it:Ghorbash Mano di Ferro pl:Ghorbash Żelazna Ręka ru:Горбаш Железная Рука Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Tribal Orcs Category:Skyrim: Dushnikh Yal Characters